


[Podfic] You Been Gone Too Long

by decoy_ocelot



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Billy is definitely not, Eventual Happy Ending, First Loves, Goodnight is a Deputy US Marshal, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decoy_ocelot/pseuds/decoy_ocelot
Summary: Deputy US Marshal Goodnight Robicheaux hasn't seen his first love in twenty years. There was no reason to he would ever expect to see him again for the first time in a terrible bar in East Texas.





	[Podfic] You Been Gone Too Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Been Gone Too Long](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818870) by [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly). 



> **Original Author's Notes:** This is heavily inspired by the TV show Justified but does not, in anyway, follow the plot of the show. This will be a series but each story will have an concrete ending.
> 
>  **Reader's Notes:** Heads-up that this podfic has a couple of text alert sound effects towards the end, in case you find that confusing.

 

Length 00:30:13

Download: [Google Drive](https://goo.gl/mhSeMT) | [Dropbox](https://goo.gl/mNtpkc)

**Author's Note:**

> A (late!) birthday podfic for dancingbutterfly! If you enjoy this story, please consider dropping by the [original work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818870) and giving the author some love!
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://decoy-ocelot.tumblr.com/) (the post for this podfic is [here](https://decoy-ocelot.tumblr.com/post/162402900472/podfic-you-been-gone-too-long-justified-part)) :)


End file.
